Amor cobarde,no, silencioso
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Nami se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ¿ya es muy tarde? Boa Hancock sera quien la obligue a pelear por saber la verdad...una isla vacacional...dos mujeres enamoradas...un galan...dos casamenteras...un hombre aniñado ¿A quien escogera Luffy, Nami, Hancock o la carne? XD... un ultimo suspiro e inicia esta historia ¿Qué pasará?...
1. Verdad

_Esta es una historia de que tan epica batalla se desataria entre la Emperatriz pirata Hancock y la navegante del proximo rey de los piratas Nami, quien ganara el amor de Luffy y Luffy a quien quiere mas a Hancock, Nami o la carne? XD bueno descubranlo en este fic y recuerden **One Piece pertenece a Oda-sensei sino Luffy no seria tan inocenton con Nami ./** disfruten el primer capitulo..._

**Verdad**

Un lugar oscuro, distante, extenso, un lugar solitario, en el, en su fondo negro se ha empezado a oír un débil sollozo, este lamento proviene de una niña de por lo menos 8 años, viste un simple vestido blanco, con un largo y hermoso cabello naranja recogido en dos coletas, a una corta distancia de ella empezaron a resonar pasos, un sonido de tacones yendo hacia ella , era una preciosa joven de unos 20 años, alta, con una ondulante y larga cabellera naranja con dos mechones de su cabello recogidos con un lindo broche de mariposa, lleva puesto un vestido largo hasta las rodillas, con un lazo naranja debajo de los pechos y un pequeño suéter blanco abierto, todo eso conjugado con unas blancas zapatillas abiertas, es Nami claro está, pero la pequeña que se encuentra ahora enfrente suyo también es Nami, la peli naranja se puso de cuclillas y suavemente acaricio la cabeza de la infante y con una dulce voz le pregunto - ¿Por qué lloras? – La pequeña aun sollozando dijo – No lo sé – a esto Nami le pregunto - ¿Cómo es que no sabes por qué lloras? – La infante le contesto reteniendo las lágrimas – Sí, no lo sé, solo sé que al pensar en algo me dieron ganas de llorar – Nami bajó la cabeza un poco y su cara fue cubierta por su cabello, entonces sus labios se abrieron y dijeron para la sorpresa y susto de la pequeña – ¿Acaso pensabas en él? – la pequeña se asustó y se echó para atrás, entonces Nami se levantó y le dijo – Ya sabes, pensabas en todo lo que te ayudo y en lo que tú puedes hacer por el para pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por ti – la infante solo se quedó muda ante lo antes mencionado y bajo la mirada, Nami hizo una mueca de inconformidad ante su serenidad y le dijo – ¿O, acaso no pensabas en ello? – la pequeña se mostró confusa e iba a intentar responder pero Nami se apresuró a decir – Me equivoco ¿Cierto?, en lo que pensabas era en tu relación con él – la pequeña se sorprendió y alzo su cara de sorpresa para ver a la fuente de aquellas palabras y se sorprendió al ver que lo único que podía ver era un espacio totalmente bañado en la oscuridad, de repente escucho -¿Verdad?- así que entonces bajo la mirada y se encontró con la infante con una expresión muy seria que denotaba el querer que la absoluta verdad saliera de los labios de su contrincante, Nami se revisó de arriba a abajo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no era la infante si no la que antes la interrogaba acerca de su lamento, la infante interrumpió sus pensamientos y le dijo – Sabes si lo hubiera conocido a esta edad yo me habría percatado de lo bueno que es y seguramente me encañaría con el como con un padre o una hermano, ¿no crees?- Nami solo se sorprendió pero se sereno después de poco y con una cara de tanto preocupación como valentía soltó de un golpe – Claro que no, a pesar de que lo hubieras conocido a esa edad seguramente te habrías enamorado de el- la infante se sorprendió y se mostró confundida y entonces le pregunto - ¿Eso crees? Y dime ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es enamorarse? ¿Cómo estas segura de que me enamoraría de el a pesar de conocerlo a esta edad?- a esto Nami solo esbozo una cálida sonrisa de resignación y le contesto - ¿Cómo?, sabes ni yo misma lo sabría pero tengo la sensación de que el sería igual que ahora un chico amable, cordial, protector, gracioso y muy alegre y eso me gusta mucho de él, me sentiría protegida, tal vez si al principio confunda el cariño que le tengo y me parezca un padre o un hermano pero luego me daría cuenta de que no solo quiero ser protegida por el sino que quiero mimarlo, protegerlo y estar con el todo el tiempo que sea posible que el confié en que yo siempre estaré ahí para él, supongo que sería así, igual como paso ahora- dijo y esto último casi como un susurro y la infante solo sonrió ante ella y le respondió – Si tienes razón me habría enamorado de el sin importar la edad en que lo hubiera conocido, y dime ¿Tu estas enamorada de él? ¿Paso lo mismo contigo? ¿Has descubierto que es el amor?- Nami solo se quedó sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada para cubrir el sonrojo de su cara la cual estaba tan roja como un buen fuego y solo empezó a tartamudear – Yo, p-pues yo…. De él… e-es-estoy….-despertó en su cama y termino la frase de una forma seca que representaba asombro y a la vez felicidad – estoy enamorada-


	2. Nami vs su destino

Cap.2

**Nami vs su destino, la llegada de la emperatriz**

-Estoy enamorada….-

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que he pronunciado al despertarme en la inmensidad de mi cama, mientras me encontraba sumida entre las blancas sábanas, solo me di la vuelta acomodándome otra vez entre mi almohada, me quede en esa posición y me puse a razonar.

Es cierto, lo amo, estoy enamorada de él, sí, es amor no un simple gustar, porque si así lo fuera lo hubiera olvidado hace tiempo o lo hubiera cambiado por Sanji, que aunque me pese reconocerlo es mucho mejor partido que él, pero no lo hice, no lo he cambiado, desde hace dos años sigo sintiendo lo mismo…. no, miento, no sigo sintiendo lo mismo, ahora después de tanto tiempo se ha incrementado este sentimiento, antes cuando éramos todavía unos desconocidos tal vez solo era un gustar por lo infantil que era, lo bien que me hacía sentir estar a su lado, puesto que con él siempre me divertía y olvida mis pesares, incluso el más grande de todos, el desesperar por salvar a mi gente, sentí que si seguía con él podría salvarlos a todos y que incluso él podría salvarme a mí y ciertamente no me equivoque, pero en ese momento esquive la respuesta que ya sabía solo porque lo conocía bien, era un niño, no se fijaba en las mujeres, jamás lo haría y yo no podía esperar que llegara a quererme como yo a él, tanto mi orgullo como mi ingenuidad me hizo dejarle porque siempre sentí que podría llegarle a hacer daño y eso es lo que menos quería, si tanto me dolía el verle sufrir cuando luchábamos con alguien, un enemigo que por lo general siempre era más fuerte que nosotros y él siempre insistía en protegernos y salvarnos aun a costa de su vida, tal vez eso fue otro punto por el cual me enamore de él, si eso me hacía daño más daño me haría saber que era por mi culpa su sufrimiento, no quería pedirle ayuda, no porque Arlong era mucho más fuerte que él y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, solo quería protegerle y así por el poco tiempo que estuve a su lado fingí, oculte mi pesar y lo transforme a una sonrisa que convenció a todos los demás menos a él, no sé qué fue, como fue posible pero él me descifró, descifró mi mirada, lo que ocultaba, la realidad, una realidad cruda y cruel y a pesar de que ahora estoy a salvo aún hay cosas que oculto y el sigue descubriéndolo, aun ahora sigue descifrándome con facilidad y es él, solo él el que lo puede hacer.

-Ahhh*suspiro* ¿Como si ya se la respuesta aún me pongo a pensar por qué?- dije quitándome las sabanas de encima y parándome, me dirigí a mi armario pasando por la cama de mi compañera de cuarto y ahí me detuve, contemplándola, era una cama con sábanas blancas, un poco más grande que la mía y estaba perfectamente tendida, lo cual no me sorprende porque anoche le tocaba guardia, aunque aún me sorprende el que no haya ingresado a la habitación por nada del mundo pero seguramente estará en la biblioteca o el comedor, aunque no me extrañaría que se encuentre con Chopper o Franky, por una parte extraño que me haga compañía mi querida amiga arqueóloga pero por otra parte me alegra que hoy no estuviese, después de todo si me oía decir aquello al despertar seguramente me habría interrogado hasta que le hiciera confesar todo y por lo mientras es mejor con que yo lo sepa, después tendré el suficiente valor como para contárselo por lo menos a Robin, después de ver con nostalgia este mueble, propiedad de alguien muy apreciada por mí, retome mi camino hacia mi primer destino, llegue y lo abrí, tenía como de costumbre demasiada ropa, tanto mía como de mi nakama, pues el caso era que lo compartíamos, podía escoger cualquiera, teníamos mucha variedad, había ropa muy elegante, atrevida, de todo y para todo gusto pero ante mis ojos relucieron dos conjuntos, eran los mismos que utilizaba en mi sueño, me quede mirando ese hermoso y blanco vestido, era demasiado simple y muy largo para mi estilo pero entonces contemplándolo me he ruborizado y era demasiado inevitable pues este vestido lo tengo por una única razón y esas es….

_FLASH BLACK_

Me encontraba sentada junto a Robin después de haber visto a Luffy con esa mirada de impotencia bajo la lluvia, realmente me dolía verlo así pero yo no podía hacer más que velar por el en silencio, para despejar mi mente de eso y no sentirme tan triste empecé una conversación con Robin.

-Ahhh, como deseo volver a la normalidad- dije para así ponernos a hablar de algo.

-Tienes razón navegante, yo también quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta- dijo con total calma.

-Me pregunto si seremos capaces de vencer esta vez a nuestro enemigo-

-¿Acaso no confías en la fuerza de nuestro capitán?-

-¡Claro que confió en el!- dije como si me hubieran insultado –Lo que pasa es que me da miedo que esta vez salga más herido que de costumbre- murmure

-Lo se navegante, todos tememos eso pero sabes que él es fuerte y muy testarudo pero aun así podemos confiar en que regresara con bien, también es por eso que lo seguimos- dijo al parecer escuchando lo que dije.

-Si lo sé, por eso todos seguimos a ese tonto infantil- dije haciendo un puchero, a lo que mi compañera se rio.

-Lo has dicho tú y por cierto navegante ¿Por qué vuelves a vestir a si?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues a que otra vez llevas puesto ese simple vestido blanco, ¿no me dijiste que no te gustaban las cosas muy simples?-

-Pues sí pero ¿Es que acaso no puedo cambiar de opinión?-

-Pero dime ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de opinión? Debió ser algo muy importante como para hacerte cambiar así de opinión-

En ese momento me sonrojé y conteste –Pues…. Lo que pasa es que él me dijo que le gustaba como me veía con este vestido- lo dije en casi murmullo.

-Fufufufufufu- fue lo único que escuche después por parte de ella, solo una risa mientras yo agachaba más mi rostro totalmente sonrojado.

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

-Ahhh, solo por él compre este vestido que no me gusta por ser tan largo y simple- dije sonrojada y bajando del perchero aquella prenda y después de un momento tome una toalla, zapatos y un suéter me dirigí a mi nuevo destino, que era el cuarto de baño ya que me apetecía tomar una ducha, al pasar por el pasillo me lleve una grata sorpresa ya que me encontré a Robin.

-Hola navegante, buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días Robin- dije contestando a su sonrisa con una igual de mi parte

-Ya veo que no te ha hecho falta mi opinión en el tema, ya comprendes un poco más el significado de las cosas ¿no?-

-¡P-pero que dices!- dije totalmente nerviosa mientras un tono rojo se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-Fufufufufufu, si lo sé todo querida Nami- dijo dándome a entender lo que ya me temía que sabía.

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Fácil, bueno no tanto, si no se me hubiera olvidado el libro que estaba leyendo en el cuarto nunca me hubiera enterado-

-E-espera, ¿entraste a la habitación en la noche?-

-Así es, volví cuando ya estabas dormida a tomar mi libro, entre y entonces te escuche murmurando algunas cosas- yo solo escuchaba de lo más atenta esperando el que había oído.

-Al principio no le preste mucha atención, es más me reí para mis adentros ya que veías tan tierna-en ese momento hice un puchero por lo que había mencionado mi compañera

-Fufufu, como te iba diciendo, no le preste tanta atención a lo que murmurabas hasta que….- hizo una pausa ya que yo la interrumpí.

-¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE?!-le dije de lo más nerviosa ante la declaración próxima de mi amiga.

-Bueno solo estabas murmurando un nombre y ese era el nombre de alguien muy inesperado-en ese momento me puse totalmente roja.

Solo quería saber si era ese el nombre de quien yo pensaba y al parecer Robin me leyó los pensamientos ya que contesto en una forma muy seria pero también divertida.

-Sí, hablo de él, navegante anoche solo repetías el nombre del capitán, ¿me quieres decir por qué?-

-Y-yo…ah…agh…yo...- en ese momento mi rostro se puso del tono rojo más intenso existente que pudiese existir.

-Fufufu, no necesitas darme una explicación, ¿Sabes? Mi habilidad no solo sirve para luchar, sino para muchas otras cosas muy interesantes, fufufu-en ese momento supe a lo que se refería y solo entre al baño mientras veía como ella se alejaba rumbo a la cocina, luego hablaríamos de ``la privacidad´´ que cada una deberíamos tener, entre murmurando algunas cosas.

-Agh, maldita Robin, debí haberlo previsto pero aun así no se vale el que haya echo eso, no se vale utilizar la habilidad de la fruta en otras cosas que no sean batallas o esas cosas, ya pensare como vengarme- de repente de la pared salió una mano y en ella una boca.

-Te he escuchado navegante fufufu- desapareció y me quede un poco enojada, a veces Robin podía ser tan infantil.

Entre a la bañera que ya estaba provista de agua caliente y jabón, fue una ducha rápida o ese sentí yo, ya que en todo el tiempo que pase ahí mi mente era ocupada por un solo pensamiento que era él, me he vestido con el vestido blanco, de tirantes y largo y muy simple.

-Mph, a veces me gustaría no quererlo tanto y así no tener que hacer este tipo de cosas que no van conmigo- dije poniéndome mi suéter que era uno naranja y algo grande para mí, después me dispuse a ponerme los zapatos que eran unas simples sandalias bajas, cafés, seque mi cabello y lo peine aunque me lo deje suelto y así salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la cocina donde suponía que mis camaradas se encontraban, y no me equivoque ya que al entrar me encontré con la típica escena monótona de todos los días, vi a mis camaradas haciendo las mismas locuras y sentándose en el mismo asiento respectivo de cada uno, Luffy como siempre comiendo toda la comida que había enfrente suyo y robando la del plato de Usoop y Chopper que se peleaban con este para recuperarla, jajaja esta escena sigue siendo igual de cómica a pesar de que la he visto millones de veces y al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso pues Robin como siempre se reía, elegantemente, con las payasadas que pasaban en esa sala mientras tanto nuestro cocinero, Sanji se ocupaba de alagarla, admirarla y servirla como todos los días, y nuestros demás amigos Franky y Brook cantaban y jugaban mientras que Zoro y Yeena como siempre, o desde que ella llego, se encontraban peleando como dos niños, ahí me quede en el umbral de la cocina viendo esa escena que a veces me daba tristeza porque al verla sentía que algún día podía desvanecerse como ya había ocurrido hace dos años, así me tenía sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de la persona que más yo quería me saco de mis alucinaciones.

-¡Hey! Nami ven, ¿acaso no quieres desayunar?-

-Ya voy Luffy no me apures y deja de jugar con la comida- dije entrando a la cocina mientras veía como Sanji se acercaba a mí.

-Hola mi querida pelirroja, ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar?- me dijo en su típico tono galante que si no fuera porque me enamore del mas idiota para estos temas ya habría caído rendida a sus pies.

-Aunque aún no consigo saber por qué las otras dos no lo han hecho- dije en voz alta dándome cuenta de que había dejado de pensar y ahora lo decía.

-¿A qué te refieres mi pelirroja?- me dijo interrogándome

-No a nada no te preocupes pero si no es mucha molestia te pido algo de desayunar ¿sí?- dije excusándome.

-Por supuesto mí querida Nami-dijo dirigiéndose a hacer mi desayuno, me dirigí hacia mi asiento en la mesa pasando por atrás de Luffy y después sentándome a su lado, me sentía aturdida y muy nerviosa por su presencia a pesar de que siempre tomaba ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, de repente un discusión muy ajena a mí me saco de mis pensamientos con un empujón con el cual llegue a los brazos de Luffy.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Pero qué les pasa?-

-¿Estas bien Nami?- me dijo el tomándome de los brazos haciendo que levantara el rostro para mirarle a la cara.

-S-si no te preocupes, gracias- dije empezando a sonrojarme.

-Lo siento mucho navegante- me dijo una voz femenina que hizo que recobrara la postura.

-Aja y ahora me dirás el ¿por qué me han empujado?- dije poniéndome de nuevo en mi asiento y cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que este espadachín idiota me estaba molestando y bueno parece que te hemos involucrado un poco- dijo para excusarse mi compañera.

-¿¡A quien le dices idiota inepta?!- grito Zoro a mi compañera y ésta regresándole el insulto le contesto.

-¡¿A quién le dices inepta tú espadachín de pacotilla, ehh?!-

-¡Deja a Yeena en paz tú marimo idiota!- dijo Sanji tratando de defender a la aludida y volviendo a las antiguas peleas entre este y Zoro que habían disminuido porque había ya otra que ocupaba ese lugar por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-Parad los tres de pelear- sentencie yo golpeando a los tres.

-Fufufu, siguen tan animados como siempre y tú también navegante, es bueno verte de nuevo con tu buen humor- dijo Robin haciéndome recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana y consecuentemente haciéndome sonrojar.

-Buenos días- fue lo único que dije volviéndome a sentar con el rostro enrojecido.

-Buenos días navegante perdón por eso- dijo mi compañera a la cual había golpeado.

-No importa ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Bueno gracias y me gusta tu nuevo estilo se te ve bien- se acercó a mí y me susurro – y creo que no soy a la única a la que le gusta, ¿Verdad Luffy?- dijo esto último levantando el rostro para ver al aludido. En ese momento volteé mi rostro lo más rápido posible para encontrarme con un Luffy que concentraba su mirada en mí, fijamente con lo cual mi rostro enrojeció a más no poder.

-¿Mmm? Pues sí que me gusta como se ve Nami shishishishi- dijo con tal inocencia y con una sonrisa con la que me sonrojé más.

-G-gracias- dije bajando mi rostro.

-Vaya navegante pues es cierto que tienes un nuevo estilo y ¿eso porque?- dijo Robin, creo que hoy se ha empeñado para hacerme sonrojar porque lo está logrando y muy bien.

-N-No es nada en especial-

-Pues para mí no ha cambiado nada- dijo Zoro sin ningún tacto, aunque ya me lo esperaba.

-¡No digas eso marimo idiota! Nami se ve bien con todo lo que se ponga-

-Si, eso es cierto Zoro, Nami siempre se ve hermosa-

-Gracias Brook-

-Pero aun no entiendo por qué Luffy no ha dejado de verla- dijo Usoop haciéndome voltear para encontrarme con la mirada profunda y negra de Luffy, yo solo me torne muy nerviosa y a la vez ¿alegre?

-Si, así es Luffy ¿por qué aun la miras?- dijo nuestro amigo ciborg

-Creo saber el porqué, fufufu- dijo Robin haciendo que todas las miradas se tornaran en ella, unas de curiosidad y una más de inconformidad que no hace falta decir de quien.

-Franky acércate- este lo hizo y Robin empezó a susurrarle algo al oído, al acabar con esto Franky se alzó con una cara de sorpresa y solo sentencio –Si tiene mucho sentido- todos se quedaron mirando a la morena que pareciendo leer mentes solo dijo lo siguiente.

-No les diré nada mejor que nos lo diga nuestro capitán- y de repente todos volteamos a ver a nuestro capitán esperando por lo que debía decir.

-¿Ah?- dijo con un pedazo de carne en la boca –pues la verdad no la he dejado ver….- de repente paro y se volteó completamente para quedar frente mío y dijo –no te he podido dejar de mirar Nami porque esa ropa que llevas puesta me recuerda a cuando te convirtieron en niña y la desesperación que tuve al no poder devolverte a la normalidad pero también me gusta mucho esa ropa porque te hacer ver muy bonita- en ese momento todos se quedaron con una sorpresa muy bien marcada en su rostro (Sanji tenía más que sorpresa enojo) por lo dicho por su capitán, yo me encontraba muy sonrojada y Robin riéndose por lo que acababa de oír y es que era inevitable, nuestro capitán que era un idiota para estas cosas acababa de informar que encontraba a una mujer bonita.

-¡Tú idiota de goma!- dijo Sanji enojándose y todos los demás aun sorprendidos

-¡Oh no Luffy está gravemente enfermo, está delirando!- dijo Chopper con una expresión de desesperación.

-¿Luffy seguro que no comiste algo en mal estado o es acaso que tú no eres el auténtico?- dijo Usoop molestando a nuestro capitán.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Solo he dicho la verdad- dijo haciendo un puchero y haciéndome sonrojar más y así entre peleas y juegos se pasó el desayuno, después de eso salí a cubierta y me recargue en el barandal contemplando el mar, escuche pasos detrás de mí y entonces vi cómo se acercaba Luffy a mi lado y se sentó a en la barandilla viendo hacia el mar y para hacer el ambiente un poco menos tenso inicie una conversación.

-¿No quisieras descansar por algunos días de las aventuras?-

-¿Mmm? Pues claro que no, yo quiero divertirme-

-Si lo entiendo pero a veces no quisieras descansar de todo eso por un poco de tiempo ya sabes dejar de hacer cosas y solo descansar sin pensar en ninguna preocupación-

-Pues eso es algo que no había pensado pero creo que si me gustaría- en ese momento el log pose empezó a moverse como loco indicando una isla peligrosa y esto no pasó desapercibido por mi capitán.

-Woow eso significa que hay una isla divertida cerca ¿verdad?-

-Si Luffy, aunque también indica una isla más tranquila y…. Bueno no importa-

-Claro que importa lo que tengas que decirme- me regaño y puso una cara que denotaba su seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Pues claro así que dime lo que me ibas a decir-

-Bueno pues yo solo quería decirte que me gustaría por una vez en este nuevo mundo descansar en una isla tranquila y olvidarme de todo-

-Muy bien entonces está decidido iremos hacia esa isla para poder descansar-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Por supuesto mi navegante y mi tripulación merecen un descanso así que pon marcha rumbo a esa isla-

-Claro-

-Jajajajaja- nos reímos ante la nueva decisión y en ese momento llego una gaviota que se posó en medio de nosotros dos y traía una carta en el pico y entonces se la entregó a Luffy y emprendió el vuelo de ida.

-¿Luffy recibiendo cartas? Que extraño- pensé y entonces le pregunte –Luffy ¿Quién te manda la carta?-el miro la carta y volteo a verme fijamente con una expresión seria que hizo que me preocupara.

-Pues…-

-Pues… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Que no me acuerdo de quien es, shishishi- en ese momento lo golpee.

-¡Eres un tonto!- dije para después agarrar la carta.

-¿Cómo es posible que olvides a las personas?-

-Perdón pero es que aparte está escrita en un idioma que no conozco- mire la carta que estaba al revés y me di cuenta del por qué decía eso, más que enojo me dio risa.

-Pues claro que es un idioma extraño si lo lees al revés-

-Ohhh! Vaya que error shishishi- dijo con su típica sonrisa - ¿Nami podrías leerla?-

-¿Mmm? ¿Acaso no sabes leer?-

-¡Claro que se! …pero me gustaría que tú la leyeras-

-Bueno de acuerdo, lo hare-

-Gracias- y se puso detrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro con lo que me turbe mucho y mi rostro se tornó en un intenso rojo.

-B-bueno dice- trate de hablar manteniendo la postura y haciendo que mi voz no revelara mi nerviosismo. –_ Para: Luffy, De: Boa Hancok…_

_Y hasta aquí mi queridos lectores muajajaja, gracias por los comentarios se los agradezco mucho y disculpen mi tardanza pero ya ven los parciales y deberes lo tienen a uno muy ocupada y bueno basta de excusas por favor díganme que tal estuvo este capítulo en un review y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si lo hago muajajaajaja *cof cof* ahg__!_ _Nos vemos__! ! ! ! :D_


End file.
